Halo: Last One Standing
prepares to kill T. Rymarr.]] Halo: Combat Part Two is a short video created in collaboration with Bungie Studios, Neill Blomkamp, WETA Digital and Origami Digital LLC. It is the last in the trilogy of shorts, continuing where Halo: Combat left off. It was released on September 24, 2007; only twelve hours before the much-anticipated release of Halo 3. In an unusual move, the video was first unveiled on the website of the Discovery Channel, as part of a promotion for a completely unrelated television show titled Last One Standing. bjz3FtsR8sU Synopsis It opens on where Combat Part 1 left off, with the two Marine ODSTs, Bravo-21 (T. Rymarr) and Bravo-22 (S. Hartley), in their Warthog making their way to a squad of Marines holding off an advancing column of Jiralhanae. The Spike in Hartley's gut is causing him intense pain and is highly likely to kill him should he not get it treated soon. They drive through an abandoned industrial area toward a damaged satellite dish. When they arrive, they are forced to hold the line, waiting for John-117 to enter range while Bravo-28, a female Corpsman named R. Coney, tries to treat Bravo-22's wounds. A Spike Grenade attaches to a wall near where the Marines are under cover, and one of them comes out and throws it in the air, where it explodes and destroys a strafing Banshee. A Phantom begins its approach to the ground with a handful of marines firing upon it. Bravo-21 joins them and flanks a column of Brute Minors and tries to hold them off with a SRS99D-S2 AM Sniper Rifle, killing two and pinning a third but is attacked by a Brute Chieftain wielding a Gravity Hammer. He is forced out of his position by it, almost gets tagged by a Spike Grenade and then is chased down by the Chieftain. It batters him against a wall then delivers a killing blow, finishing him off. A Marine is also killed with a spiker round through the chest as he tries to hold them back with the M41 LAAG on the back of the recently parked Warthog. He hits and kills two of them before his demise. Coney tries to save him but declares him dead then goes to treat another Marine impaled through the arm with a spiker round. Stuck to a wall, the Corpsman has no choice but to use a buzz saw to cut the round in half to free the Marine, causing him great pain. Finally, a fireball is seen entering the atmosphere. Hartley opens the box that he obtained in the previous video, Halo: Combat revealing it to be some sort of laser sighting device. He sights the fireball, and "SIERRA 117" appears on the display in the sight. More Brutes are hit as they advance on the Marines. Their mission accomplished, the wounded squad of Marines and Bravo-22 retreat into a blast door, one Marine, being hit by a fuel rod gun, is blown onto the hood of the Warthog but recovers and continues fleeing. A Phantom passes overhead, preparing to deploy more Brutes. After the squad gets in the blast door, with Harley lying against the wall and Coney helping the wounded Marine, another rushes past them to kill the advancing Chieftain with a M41 SSR MAV/AW Rocket Launcher, blowing him to pieces. After that, the blast door closes on them, steeping them in darkness. Characters *Bravo-22 *Bravo-21 *R. Coney *Scottlee *Anonymous Brutes *Anonymous Brute Chieftain *Unknown Pelican Pilot Transcript In the Warthog, Bravo 22 is screaming in pain, a spiker round in his abdomen, while Bravo-21 drives and talks on the radio. *'Bravo-21:' "Come in! We're not gonna make it in time!" *'Unknown Male (COM):' Nearest Medic in Sector 6. Deviate from current course and move to sector six. Master Chief's re-entry is minutes away. *'Bravo-21:' Okay, got it. *'Unknown Male (COM):' Proceed with caution. They're under heavy fire. The Warthog arrives at the scene where Marines are fighting Brutes. A Brute throws a Spike Grenade at them, but a Marine throws it away, taking out a Banshee. *'Unknown Male (COM):' Sierra one one seven search and rescue team is awaiting coordinates. Bravo-21 jumps out of the Warthog. *'Bravo-21': "Medic! Medic!" *'Bravo-21': "Goddammit!" *'Bravo-22 (COM)': "I can do it...aughhh!!!!" *'Unknown Male (COM)': "You need to get that laser on the Chief." *'Bravo-22': "You've got to get this thing out of me now! Ugh!" *'Bravo-21': "Can you do your job?" *'Bravo-22': "Yeah..." Bravo 21 runs over to the Marines, nearly getting killed by a fuel rod cannon from a Banshee. *'Bravo-21': "Hey, whats the situation?!!" *'Marine #1': "We're almost out of ammo sir, we have to pull back!!!" *'Bravo-21': "Negative, we need to hold them off until Master Chief breaks through... I'll go round and pin 'em down, make every shot count!" Bravo 21 runs around the left flank, and shoots two Brutes with his sniper rifle before being attacked by a Brute Chieftain, getting killed in the process. *'Medic Coney': "HOLD STILL!!" Coney yanks the spiker round out of Hartley, he yelps in pain, a Marine jumps on the LAAG on the back of the 'Hog and is shot in the chest. Coney runs over. *'Medic Coney:' "He's GONE!!!" A Brute fires its Spiker, impaling a Marine's arm to the wall. *'Marine #2': "Aughhh!!!, MEDIC!!!" Marine #2 fires his rifle and kills the Brute. *'Medic Coney': "INCOMING!!!!" Plasma blasts hit the wall behind them, a few inches from the Marine's arm and hip. *'Marine #2': "Aughhh!!!!" Bravo-22 pulls out laser designator, while the Marine screams. *'Bravo-22': "Target...Acquired." *'Unknown Male (COM):' "Thats it; we got him, recovery team has his coordinates, touching down soon, Fall Back, Fall Back." *'Marine #3': (Just Heard) "Fall Back, go go, Fall BACK!!" The marine is thrown onto the Warthog, but recovers and runs off while Coney is buzzsawing the spiker round. A phantom flies overhead. Coney finishes cutting off the spiker round in the Marine, they all run inside, a Marine pauses at the door, brandishes an M41 SSR MAV/AW and blows the charging Brute Chieftain to pieces. *Doors slam shut* Trivia *The BR55HB SR Battle Rifles used by the Marines and Orbital Drop Shock Troopers featured a fully automatic mode of fire. It is unknown if this is just an error, a new model of the BR55, or a modified version. Additionally, there are also side attachments near the barrel of the gun and the weapon's scope differs from the model used in Halo 3. *It would appear both Combat Part 1 and Combat Part Two are a direct prologue to Halo 3, as it explains how Johnson and his unit was able to find Master Chief mere minutes after his crash landing on Earth. However, his landing in Halo 3 takes place at night, while Combat Part Two takes place during the day. If he had passed into a different time zone this could be possible, but if so, he surely would have fallen more than "two kilometers." External Links *http://dsc.discovery.com/tv/last-one-standing/halo-sweeps/halo-sweeps.html Category:Halo 3 Category:Cinematics